Chibi and Inuyasha Lemon 1
by Ai-Shiteru-Inuyasha
Summary: Spontenous lemons between Chibi and Inuyasha. Chibi is me in the story and she is Inuyasha's lover. These stories don't happen in order. Hope you enjoy it


Inuyasha and the gang decided to take a day off from fighting and relax. Shippo took the day to play with his top and sleep next the Kilara. Miruko walks to the village and spy on the girls. Sango goes in the river and washes her clothes. Chibi and Inuyasha jump on the trees and take a nap.

Kagome: ahh, what a wonderful day to take a brake.

Kagome decided to take a bath in the river where Sango was doing laundry.

Kagome undresses in the nearby bushes.

Sango: this is wonderful. I could feel so alive.

Kagome jumps in the river and talks to Sango.

Kagome: yeah. I wonder why Inuyasha choose today for a vacation, it's not like him to do this all of a sudden.

Sango: yeah. --Isn't there a lover's hotel around here?

Kagome: oooo--i get it, Its Inuyasha and Chibi's anniversary. How sweet.

Sango: I wonder what they are going to do.

Sango and Kagome thinking: probably do each other blush

In the afternoon, everyone comes together and relax in the grass. A nice spring breeze passes by. Shippo lies on Kagomes lap while Chibi's head lay on Inuyasha lap. So does Miurko in Sango's lap.

Inuyasha: um, Chibi, can I talk to you for a second?

Chibi: um..sure.

Inuyasha and Chibi walk away, towards the village.

Inuyasha: Chibi, when every one is asleep, go to that hotel pointing ok?

Chibi: ok...wh-

Inuyasha leaps before she could finish.

Chibi: I wonder what gotten into him

Nighttime falls

Sango, Kagome, Miurko and Shippo sleep in a room to together in a hotel (not the same hotel). Chibi looks into the room, sitting on the tree outside.

Chibi: ok, everyone is asleep. Now. I kinda forgot where the hotel was..

Chibi jumps down and sniffs the ground for Inuyasha's scent. She picks up something until she runs into a trail of rose pedals. Chibi continues to sniff the ground and follows the trail of red roses pedals. It leads her to the hotel and a room.

Chibi: I wonder, what is he up to?

Chibi opens the door and enters a room full of vanilla scented candles, lit. The living room was filled with another trail on rose pedals. Chibi blushes at the scene. She follows a trail and it leads to a card on the floor.

Chibi sniff the card and smells of Inuyasha and roses. It read: Happy Anniversary Chibi. Love you

Chibi: aww...the sweet thing

Reads on: follow the trail and enter you surprise of the night.

Chibi slowly walks by the trail to a door. Chibi opens the door and sees Inuyasha on the red silk sheeted bed, naked and all

Inuyasha: hey babe

Chibi is speechless. Mindlessly, she walks to Inuyasha and sits right next to him. Tears flows in her eyes. Inuyasha wipes them away.

Inuyasha: what's wrong?

Chibi: sniff this the sweetest thing that ever happened to me...Inuyasha..I lov-

Before she could finish, Inuyasha gives her a passionate kiss. They continue to kiss and Inuyasha slowly lies back on the bed, bringing Chibi with him. He brings his hand and holds Chibi's face-still kissing. Chibi pulled away for a quick breath and kisses Inuyasha again. Chibi brings her legs over Inuyasha middle section and sits up. Chibi took off her shirt and her undershirt and lays on top of Inuyasha again. She brings her nose to his chest and sniffs his lovely scent. Inuyasha's scent turned her on, the scent of...well..you know.

Chibi kisses Inuyasha neck and slightly bites him on his chest. Inuyasha screams a little but enjoys it. Inuyasha brings his hands to Chibi's butt and undresses her from her skirt and underwear. Chibi moves lower on Inuyasha and Inuyasha takes her finger and bites it. Chibi moaned a little and her finger started to bleed. Inuyasha sucks the finger and sucks up Chibi's blood. Chibi smiles and kisses his abs. Chibi moves lower to his (I swear I never done this before, so I have no idea what I am writing) dick. She kisses it lightly and plays with it for a quick 5 seconds. Inuyasha pulls Chibi to the front of bed and lays her down on her back.

Inuyasha: I love you too.

Inuyasha gets on top of Chibi and kisses her neck. He bites her neck and licks the blood. Chibi brings her hands on Inuyasha's back and raises her legs around his thighs. She bonds them behind him. Inuyasha moves lower to Chibi's chest and kisses them. He gives them a little sucking and moves down. Chibi starts to breathe heavily and so does Inuyasha.

Inuyasha enters into Chibis body and starts off slowly. Chibi's legs are still behind Inuyasha's back. Chibi closes her eyes and makes little moans. Inuyasha goes a little faster and looks at Chibi's face. He sees her and loves her more. This a night to remember and he didn't want to spoil it. Inuyasha pumps up to speed and moves faster. The bedrocks back and forth and the pedals slowly fall on the floor. Chibi moans and breathes heavier. Her moans get louder and higher as Inuyasha goes faster and faster. Inuyasha gives a little moans and pulls out of Chibi. Chibi grabs Inuyasha by his ears and slams him on the bed. She jumps on Inuyasha mid section and puts him back into her body. She moves up and down while Inuyasha lies down. Inuyasha sits up and holds Chibi's hand. The bed creeks with every movement and the moans and heavy breathing his heard though the doors of the bedroom. Chibi starts to get tired and slows down.

Still inside of her, Inuyasha picks up Chibi off the bed and brings her to the wall. Chibi lays her arms on Inuyasha shoulders as and brings her to the wall. Inuyasha holds one leg on Chibi's and goes in out of Chibi's body against the wall. Chibi moves up and down the wall and yells in pleasure. Inuyasha moves faster and Chibi yells louder. To muffle the sounds, Inuyasha kisses her and plays with her tongue. Things get heated up and there scents change dangerously, the scent of the strong between two hanyous. Tensions between Inuyasha and Chibi tighten and Inuyasha moves faster. Beads on sweat runs down his face to his chest, and it glistens by the candlelight. Inuyasha stops and brings Chibi back to the bed. He sits at the edge of the bed and Chibi hugs him with her complete body. Still in her body, Inuyasha continues to love her more, just a bit slower. Inuyasha hugs her back and still make love to her. In the middle of the night, Chibi and Inuyasha lay on the bed. Chibi's head and hands on Inuyasha's chest. They just finished.

Chibi: breathing heavily that...was...incredible..

Inuyasha: hah...hah yeah...that was.... sigh

Chibi: happy anniversary Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiles and kisses her forehead. They sleep together.

Morning

Kagome, Shippo, Sango and Miurko are up earlier than usual.

Kagome: where are Chibi and Inuyasha? Its time to go.

Miurko: there they are.

Inuyasha and Chibi run to their devils heals together, holding hands, to the group. They stop in front of them and look extremely happy.

Sango: Morning Chibi and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Chibi: morning

Miurko: smirk you too look really happy this morning.

Chibi: blush he he

Kagome: thinking yup, they hit it off..as usual.

Shippo: Inuyasha, Chibi, your scents have changed. What happened between you guys?

Miurko bends downs to Shippo.

Miurko: Shippo, allow me to explain-

GABBA!

Miurko: rubbing his head what was that for?

Sango and Kagome: HE IS TOO YOUNG!!!

Shippo: head tear drop I don't get it?

End


End file.
